1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new composition containing modified polymerizable monomer in polymer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a curable composition in which polymer and monomer which is neither soluble nor swellable (able to swell) in the polymer are mixed homogeneously.
The composition of the present invention can be applied to a dental materials and is being used as a artificial teeth material, denture base material, relining material, restorative material, an adhesive material etc. The cured composition may be applied not only to dental materials, but also to general industrial materials, such as adhesives, molding materials and coating compounds etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interpenetrating polymer network (referred to as "IPN" hereinafter) has been known as one of methods to improve dynamic properties of polymer.
IPN is polymer network in which not less than two polymer network chains intertwine complicatedly without covalent binding to improve mechanical strength and physical properties. A basic method of production of IPN is such that polymer, prepolymer and monomer are mixed mechanically with crosslinking agent and catalyst to give a liquid mixture, a solution mixture or a bulk mixture and then the mixture is polymerized to form interpenetrating network structure partially or entirely.
However, the above conventional method is restricted by the mixing method and compatibility of the components. In particular, it is very difficult to mix polymer with monomer non-swellable in the polymer from the viewpoint of molecular level to form IPN.